


Wake Up

by CelesteFitzgerald



Series: Treasure these few words [Beatles 100-word drabbles] [5]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Crushes, Double Drabble, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Secret Crush, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 00:18:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19841563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: "Georgie, you have to wake up," Ringo said.No. Not yet. George tightened the sheets around himself and kept his eyes shut tight. He stretched out his arm until he reached Ringo and pulled him close.





	Wake Up

“Georgie.”

“Mmph.” George buried his head in his pillow but couldn’t help but smile. He loved the sound of Ringo’s voice, especially in the morning when it was still raspy and deep.

“Georgie, you have to wake up.”

No. Not yet. George tightened the sheets around himself and kept his eyes shut tight, listening to Ringo’s voice. He stretched out his arm until he reached Ringo and pulled him close.

“Stop messin’ around George, we need to go,” Ringo said, giggling.

George shook his head against Ringo’s back, making him laugh more. “In a minute, love.”

A pillow hit him.

* * *

George’s eyes flew open as he jolted awake.

“Quit talkin’ in your sleep and get up already,” Ringo said, his voice coming from much too far away. George blinked until his eyes focused on Ringo on the opposite side of the hotel room. In a separate bed.

“I’m awake,” George whispered, looking down at the pillow that he was hugging tightly against his chest.

"Good," Ringo said, standing up. “If we hurry, we’ll have time to meet some girls in the lobby.”

“Right.” George gave the pillow one last hug, then released it along with the rest of his dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be cute and fluffy, and then this happened....whoopsie.


End file.
